


Sparrow

by WalkWithTheShadows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Future Relationships, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Past Child Neglect, Romance, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkWithTheShadows/pseuds/WalkWithTheShadows
Summary: After her mother's death, Evelyn Williams finds her father Bobby Singer. Along with her questionable yet powerful lover, she uses her abilities as a witch to help her father and the Winchester brothers protect humanity from the supernatural.





	1. Evelyn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural story. This story starts in season 5 and will not diverge very much from canon until Season 7. Established Crowley/OC.  
> Disclaimer: Clearly, I do not own Supernatural or anything you may recognize. If I did, I would not be writing FANfiction. Idjits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie meets her father and tries to bond with the Winchesters, but Dean worries that she could be a danger to all of them. Bobby quickly accepts her, despite her mother's past deception. Later, Crowley convinces Bobby to make a deal with him. Bobby is surprisded to learn that Evie knows Crowley, perhaps more than he realizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Supernatural story. The story starts in Season 5 and does not diverge much from canon until Season 7.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything you may recognize.

It had been three weeks since her mother died. Carina’s last words still weighed on her. For months Carina Williams had been bedridden after she was diagnosed with brain cancer. Evie had moved in with her mother to care for her. Carina had less than a year to live.  Most of the time she acted like nothing was wrong with her, but in the last month she seemed like she was in a daze. A week before her death, she called her daughter into the room and told her the one thing she held secret. Shortly after, she slipped into a coma, and never woke up.

This is how Evie Williams found herself in Sioux Falls, South Dakota at a run-down old salvage yard. She hoped this was it. She had spent two weeks tracking him down. Taking a final drag on her cigarette, she smashed it under her boot and walked up to the porch. She knocked on the door and slid her hands into her pockets. The door opened and a young man with shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes peered out at her. She bit her lip anxiously. “Um, hi. I’m Evelyn Williams.” She faltered for a moment. “I’m looking for Robert Singer, does he live here?”

He looked at her oddly. “Yeah. Come on in.” He led her into the living room. “Just wait here, alright? I’ll get him.”

She sat down on the couch and looked around. Every surface seemed to be covered with books. It seemed like a bookworm’s heaven. She sighed and picked at her nails, growing more nervous with every passing second. After a few minutes, she looked up, hearing footsteps approaching. The guy from before walked in with an older man following behind him in a wheelchair. “This is her, Bobby.”

Bobby scoffed. “Obviously. What other woman would be in my living room?” He shook his head and turned his attention to her. “Sam here tells me you were askin’ about me. Do ya mind tellin’ me what’s goin’ on?”

She suddenly felt like her throat was full of cotton. “Um, like I told Sam, my name is Evie Williams. My mother asked me to look for you. She said-” Evie stopped, suddenly losing her nerve. She took a deep breath before continuing. “She said you’re my father.”

Bobby looked absolutely stunned. He looked at Sam. “Go get your brother.” He looked her in the eyes. “Lemme get this straight. You think I’m your dad? When did this even happen?

“Mère said she met you while you were on a hunt down in New Orleans. Carina Williams. She used a spell to help you track a werewolf back in ’84.”

Bobby stared at her. “I remember that hunt, hell I even remember Carina. What I don’t remember is sleeping with her.”

Evie laughed mirthlessly. “Yeah. She told me you wouldn’t remember. She used a spell to block your memory.  She wanted a child to use as an apprentice. So, she ensured you wouldn’t be around to stop her. She always was a manipulative bitch.”

 At that moment Sam returned with a shorter man in tow. “Hey Bobby, what’s goin’ on. Who’s the chick?”

Bobby gestured for the two to sit down. “Guess I’d better introduce ya then. The taller one is Sam and the other one is Dean.

Dean scoffed. “You hear that Sammy? I’m other one now.”

Sam smacked his brother on the shoulder. “Shut up.”

Bobby rolled his eyes at them. “If ya both don’t shut the hell up, I’m gonna come over there and smack you. Anyway, as I was saying. These are my friend John’s sons. Boys, this is Evie. My daughter, apparently.

Dean stared at her like she had grown an extra head. “If you’re his kid, why have we never heard of you?”

Sam looked at her thoughtfully. “You know, Dean. We could call Cas.”

Evie was confused. “Who’s Cas?

They didn’t seem to hear her. “Dean, you call him. He likes you better.”

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam. “We pray to freakin’ Castiel, please get your feathery ass down here and help us-”

He was cut off by a fluttering sound, as a man appeared behind him. “Hello, Dean. I was busy with…” He trailed off looking at Evie. “Who is she?”

Dean chuckled wryly. “Actually, that’s why we called you. She claims to be Bobby’s daughter. Is there any way you can use your, uh, angel mojo? You know see if it’s true?”

Castiel walked over to her and put his hand on her head before she could object. Her head felt a little fuzzy. “Yes. She is his daughter. But you need to know-”

Sam cut him off. “What I’d like to know is-”

“Why I came here?” She finished. “Simple really, my mother was dying and when she told me that Dad is a hunter, I decided I could be of use to him.”

“How?” Sam and Dean asked in unison.

It was Bobby who answered them. “She’s a witch.”

“Ugh, I hate witches. They can’t ever keep their bodily fluids to themselves. Creepy.” Dean groaned. Then he realized what he had just said. “No offense.”

She flinched at his comment.

Sam shook his head at Dean’s remark. “Ignore him, he was dropped on his head. Twice.” He grinned at her. She couldn’t help her smile at that moment. Or the laugh that came out when Dean looked at Sam like a kicked puppy.

__________________________________________

Bobby’s POV

Bobby watched the girl on the couch joke around with Sam. Wow. He was a father. He always said he never wanted kids, but it wasn’t really true. He was just afraid he’d be like his dad, a mean-ass abusive drunk. He always figured it was better not to risk it. Even so, Evie wasn’t a kid anymore.

He studied her quietly. She had long curly reddish-brown hair, a ton of freckles dotting her light caramel skin, and bright green eyes. Standing at a diminutive 5’2” she was absolutely tiny, but he could tell that even at her size she was pretty muscular. Looking past the skin tone and curls that she had definitely got from Carina, he supposed that she did kinda look like him, especially her hair color. Despite her obvious nervousness from earlier, she seemed pretty at ease now. Her eyes shone as she and Sam teased Dean, reminding Bobby of how he and John acted when they actually got along. Come to think of it, most of their fights were over how John treated his boys.

He wheeled himself to the kitchen, and started rummaging through the fridge, getting everything out for meatloaf. It was one of the things his mother taught him how to cook. It was getting close to 6 o’clock, and he was practically starving.  He had been wrapped up in books all day and had forgotten to eat. He rarely got a day where no one called for information on hunts or to back up a cover story.  He could hear Evie and Sam in the living room talking about hunting and different useful spells for hunts. Maybe this wouldn’t be so hard.

 

-12 am-

Bobby couldn’t sleep. Too many thoughts were running through his head. Not to mention his chair was uncomfortable as all hell. He made his way over to Evie. She was deep into her book and didn’t notice him. “Is it interesting?”

She looked up. “What?”

He gestured at her book.

“Oh,” she said. “It’s one of my Mère’s grimoires. The rest are in my bag.”

Bobby nodded. “Looking for anything in particular?” He was curious. Yeah, he had done a few spells in his time, and made the boys’ hex bags, but this was a whole different level. Carina had practiced magic for years.

She shifted nervously. “Um, not really.” She bit her lip. “Does it bother you, you know, me being a witch?”

He looked at her, confused. “Why would it bother me?”

“It would bother most hunters. I know it bothers Dean.” She said, a little bit of sadness in her voice.

“Well, I think you’ll find I ain’t like most hunters. Hell, I’ve done spells on occasion for the boys, when they’ve needed them. And as for Dean, he’ll get over it. Those boys, they ain’t in a good place right now.”

She looked up. “Let me guess. The sudden surge in demonic activity?”

“That’s part of it. I’m not sure it’s my place, but I’m gonna tell ya anyway. It ain’t like it’s a secret. You see, Sam was murdered by an asshat who was working for the demon that killed their parents. He severed Sam’s spinal cord. Dean went off the walls and made a deal with a crossroads demon.”

Evie gaped at him.

“Oh, believe me, it gets worse. Dean makes a deal to bring back Sam, but instead of being given ten years he was given one. So he went to hell. Then he pops outta the ground like a freaking daisy and suddenly Castiel shows up trying to stop Lucifer from rising. Long story short the sixty-six seals got broken and Lucifer rose anyway. Now we’re trying to stop the world from ending.”

Evie shook her head. “Sounds like a mess.” She yawned tiredly.

Bobby patted her leg. “Believe me, it is. Um, I had Sam set up the spare room for you before he left. It ain’t a whole hell of a lot, but you can stay here with me. If you want to-” He’s cut off by her hugging him.

“Thanks.” She whispered. Bobby wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and smiled.

 

The next day Evie woke up to the sound of birds. Pulling on her jeans and a grey T-shirt, she meandered to the kitchen, where her dad was drinking coffee. “So,” he said taking in her bleary-eyed look. “I take it you’re not a morning person.”

She went to answer him but yawned instead. He chuckled at her. “I ain’t one either believe me. Suddenly the phone rang. “Hello? Oh, hey Rufus.”

Evie wandered into the living room to look through her dad’s books. She could hear him following her in the chair. She wasn’t really paying attention to his conversation. She was looking through a book about Norse Mythology, when the feeling in the room changed.

“Chin up, Calvary’s arrived.”

She whirled around to see a pretty good-looking British guy standing in the kitchen. Bobby startled, and whipped out a handgun faster than Evie could blink. “Wait one friggin’ minute. Crowley? What’re you doin’ here?”

Bobby stared at her. “You know him?”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “You could say that.” He turned to her. “Heard your mum died. Shame. Hell of a witch.”

She scoffed. “Hell of a bitch, more like it.”

Crowley smirked. “Most witches are.”

“What are you doing here”, Bobby growled menacingly.

Crowley looked irritated. “Looking out for Crowley.”

Bobby looked exasperated. “Meaning?”

Crowley glared. “The boys are on to ring number 3, but we still need number 4. I’m here to help.”

Bobby wheeled forward, looking interested. “You know where death is?”

They stared at each other for a second.

“No,” Crowley admitted. “Haven’t the foggiest.”

Bobby pulled a shotgun off the wall and cocked it. “Well, then get the hell off my property before I blast you so full of rock salt, you crap margaritas.”

Evie couldn’t help laughing. Go dad.

Crowley frowned. “That’s a mite unfriendly, seeing as I could be getting you Death’s location in about the time it’d take you to reload.

“Your just gonna chat some demons up and hope they don’t recognize you.” Bobby bit out.

This whole thing was making Evie nervous.

“God, no, that could get me killed. But there is this little spell that I know.”

“Is that so.”

Crowley looked unfazed. “Results are 100 percent guaranteed.”

‘Shit.’ Evie thought. He wants Dad to make a deal with him.

“Ok, then why are you snake-oiling me?”

Crowley looked away. “Well, it’s a little bit… embarrassing. There’s a little technicality…”

Evie interrupted. “He needs a human soul.”

Bobby stared at her for a minute. “He wants me to sell my soul. Are you freakin’ serious?”

Crowley shrugged. “I could always use hers. Just need to borrow it. A temporary loan. I’ll give it right back.”  He shouted in pain as he was shot again.

“You ain’t using my daughter’s soul for a goddamn thing. If anyone here’s gonna sell their soul, it’s gonna be me.” Bobby wasn’t too sure about this. But the boys need Death’s ring.

“Excellent. Now pucker up, buttercup.” Crowley smirked.

Bobby sighed in annoyance and kissed him. It was surprisingly good.

Evie was laughing silently at her dad’s predicament. Oh, teasing him about this would be so fun.

Bobby pulled back, unable to meet the demon’s eyes. To his relief, Crowley disappeared instantly.

Turning around, he glared at Evie. “Not a word, Evelyn.” He growled.

She just kept on laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. It helps me improve.


	2. Crowley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s Chapter 2. Warning for almost smut. And horrible dialect writing. You’ll see what I mean. Enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything you may recognize. If I did, I would not be writing FANfiction. Idjits.

It was pitch black when Evie awoke. She didn’t know what had startled her out of sleep, but she reached for her knife regardless. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw a short figure standing at the foot of her bed.

“Hello, love.” Came a low silky voice. “Miss me?”

She growled in irritation. “Crowley, you ass! You scared the hell outta me.”

Crowley chuckled. “You sound just like your father. Amazing how alike you are. You look like him, talk like him…”

Evie smirked. “Kiss like him?”

Crowley turned red. “Bloody hell, woman. That was for the deal. I don’t know why you insist on going on about it.”

“Oh, please. I saw you. You liked it. Poor little Crowley was so disappointed when it ended.” She said in a mocking tone.

“Bitch.” He grumbled.

“Aww… baby don’t be like that. You know I’m teasing.”

He sat silent for a minute.

“Ok, didja seriously come here to stare at me or do you have a reason. Cause seriously, I was sleeping.” She waited for him to respond.

He smirked. “Well, I can think of better things you can do than sleep…”

She rolled her eyes. “Not in my Dad’s house.”

“There’s always the jeep…” He trailed off suggestively.

_____________________

The next morning found the pair curled up together in the back of her jeep. Crowley woke first, content to watch her sleep. She looked perfectly innocent with her dark curls spread out around her pale face like a halo. He ran his fingers through her hair, watching the smile that formed on her face. She woke up, smiling at him.

“G’ mornin’ Crowley” she muttered sleepily. She snuggled closer to him.

“Morning.” He looked around for any signs of life outside the house. “We should get up before Moose and Squirrel catch us. Or your dad.”

‘If Dad found us like this he’d kill us both.’ Evie thought as she started getting dressed. She hopped out of the jeep as Crowley disappeared. It had started raining. She headed into the kitchen and made a cup of tea. She was still standing there when Sam and Dean came in.

Sam hugged her from behind. “Hey there, munchkin.” He said teasingly.

She glowered at him. “Well, we can’t all be frickin’ Bigfoot. Besides, I’m short enough to be cute. You’re just a freak of nature.

Dean looked into her cup at the light brown liquid. “Ok, what the hell is that?”

Evie clutched her cup possessively. “Tea.”

Dean looked at her, an eyebrow raised. “Tea is darker than that.”

“Not if you put milk in it.”

His face screwed up in disgust. “Ew. That’s just nasty.”

Sam looked interested. “Can I try?”

She pushed the cup at him. “Have at it. I was gonna start coffee for Dad anyway.”

Dean snorted.

She turned around. “What’s your problem now?”

Dean’s POV

He glared. “You’re my problem. You just show up here, announce your existence, then strut around Bobby’s house like it’s yours. And where the hell do you get to call him dad, you’ve known him for two days. Two!!”

She flinched when he punched the fridge. Her face paled, and her eyes were really wide. Without a word, she turned tail and ran.

Sam pushed him. “Thanks a lot, Dean. Do you realize Bobby loves her already? That I do? She doesn’t “strut” around here, Bobby asked her to stay. He wanted her here, and so do I. Now, you can do whatever the hell you want, but I’m going after her.” With that, he stormed outside. 

Dean rolled his eyes. If Sammy wanted to be friends with the witch then so be it. But when she hurt him, and they always do, Sammy is gonna get a nice big ‘I told you so’.

Sam’s POV

Sam ran through the rain after Evie, but for such a small woman she was fast. He spotted her at the pond Bobby liked to fish at, walking along the dock. He called out to her as he approached the dock, but a sudden clap of thunder covered up his voice. It startled her, and she slipped. Sam could only watch as she hit her head and slid into the water unconscious. Sam ran to the edge where she had been and without thinking he dove into the water. It was murky, but he could still see. Spotting her, he grabbed her and pulled her to the surface. He laid her on the ground. She wasn’t breathing. Swearing, he checked her mouth and finding nothing he forced air into her lungs. He started chest compressions. “C’mon baby girl.” He forced more air into her lungs. He did chest compressions again, and this time her eyes shot open.

He turned her on her side as her body heaved, throwing up a lot of water. He held her, petting her hair in an attempt to soothe her. Soon the retching stopped and she lay in his arms gasping for air. “It’s ok, I got you, you’re ok.”

Evie rested against him, trying to catch her breath. She could hear Sam trying to calm her down. “Wha- What happened? Where am I?”

“You’re just a little way from Bobby’s. You ran here in the storm and you slipped and hit your head. You-” He broke off.

“What?” She asked nervously.

“You drowned, Evie. I- I had to get you breathing. You almost died.” He looked miserable.

“You saved me?” It shocked him to see how surprised she looked.

“Of course, I did. Now c’mon, we gotta get back. Do you need me to carry you?”

She protested. “No, I can walk.” She tried to stand but fell back down.

He picked her up and carried her in both arms. She had dozed off by the time they got back. For once, he was glad he didn’t see Dean. Evie didn’t need his bullshit just then. He laid her on the couch, calling for Bobby. Soon enough he came rolling in.

“Where was she?” Bobby asked.

“She ran to the pond, but she slipped off the dock and hit her head. She drowned, but I got her breathing and she seems ok now. I don’t think she has a concussion or anything.” Sam said, petting her hair again.

Bobby had gotten paler with every word Sam had said. He took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. “Well, I’m glad you found her. I just got her, I don’t want to lose her.” His voice cracked a little at the end.

Sam hated to ask, but it was weird that he hadn’t seen Dean yet. “Where’s Dean?”

Bobby’s expression went from sad to irritated. “Damn idjit took off after I yelled at him for what he said to Evie. That was uncalled for and that stupid sonovabitch knows it.”

Sam simply shook his head, resolving to talk with Dean about her when he came back. He ran upstairs and grabbed a blanket to put over her. When he came back down, Bobby was stroking her cheek. He smiled to himself. Bobby made such a good dad. He was definitely a better dad than John ever was.

8:00 pm

Evie’s POV

Evie came down the stairs after her shower, planning to study her mom’s grimoires some more. She wandered into the kitchen and started making tea. After her drowning mishap earlier, Dean had come back and Sam had laid into him. He had avoided her after that. She sighed. When will Dean get over her being here? She felt the air change.

Turning around, she saw Crowley lounging against the wall. She darted over to him and before she could speak he pulled her into a deep kiss. Crowley pushed her against the wall. “Crowley, I don’t think we should-” She trailed off as he ran his hands reverently over her body. She shuddered at the heat in his gaze.

“Shh. If you’re quiet they won’t catch us.” She moaned as he kissed her again, running his fingers through her hair. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the couch. Soon she was on his lap, desperately grinding against him. He started sucking on her neck as his hand crept up her shirt. She panted for air, biting her lips to keep quiet. His other hand slid into her jeans.

He slid two fingers inside her, as he captured her lips again. “Oh, fuck.” She gasped. He smirked against her skin. “That’s the general idea, yea’.” His real accent was starting to bleed through, his voice getting thicker with lust. “Na shoosh. I don’ fancy a bullet tonigh’.”

She moaned hotly as he roughly fingered her. She laid her head on his neck, moaning as he added a third. He skillfully hit her sweet spot and she bit into his neck. The pain only seemed to drive him wilder.  She was so close…

At that moment, they heard a click. Startled out of her lust-driven haze she turned her head only to see Bobby sitting there with a shotgun pointed at Crowley’s head. “Get your filthy demon hands off my daughter, ya bastard.” He yelled furiously. Crowley looked annoyed at being interrupted. “Na don’t be a pointin’ ‘at bloody thing a’ me Singer. Ya know it ain’t gonna do a goddamn ‘ing ‘cept piss me off. Now go away unless ye wan’ ta join.” He glared stonily at Bobby as Evie clutched Crowley’s shirt.

“Daddy, please don’t shoot him.” She whimpered as his gaze turned to her.

“You!” He thundered. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing? He’s a goddamn demon Evelyn!”

Sam and Dean hauled ass into the room to see Bobby holding a gun on Crowley, with Evie still on top of him.

“What the fuck?” Shouted Dean.

Sam didn’t even look surprised. He immediately took control of the situation. “Dean, shut up and sit down. Bobby put the gun down.”

Bobby didn’t move.

“Now, Bobby!” Sam said warningly. “You don’t want to accidentally shoot Evie, do you?”

Bobby growled, but lowered the weapon.

Sam sighed. Half the fight was over. “You two.” He gestured at Evie and Crowley. “Get off of him and sit on opposite ends of the couch.” They quietly did so.

She looked down at her feet in embarrassment.

“Ok, Evie. How long has this been going on?” Sam asked patiently.

“We’ve been together for seven years.”

Bobby just stared at her. “You two have been together for seven years. I don’t even know what to say about this.”

“Dad, he’s the reason I was able to go to college. Mom sold me to demons in a bid to get more power. Crowley found me. He cared more about me then she did. He’s never hurt me. Never forced me to do anything. He took care of me and when we developed feelings for each other it felt right. Natural.” She looked at Bobby, eyes pleading.

Dean snorted. “You think he loves you? He’s a demon. He can’t love.”

She looked at him, angry. “No one’s talking to you. You made it clear you don’t give a shit about anyone else. I almost died this morning, because of a fight you started.”

Crowley looked pissed. “You what?” He turned to Bobby. “What happened?”

Bobby explained to him about the fight and the storm. Crowley’s eyes turned red as he glared at Dean. “Now you listen here, Winchester. The only reason I’m not tearing you limb from limb right now is that Evie likes you. Keep that in mind next time you want to be an utter bastard."

Sam stood up. “Well, this has been a hell of a night. I’m going to bed now. C’mon Dean.” Dean grumbled about sharing a room with pushy little brothers.

Bobby, who by now had mostly calmed down, looked at Evie. “I have two questions for you. Do you really want to be with him?”

She looked up at him and met his eyes. “Yes.”

“Is he good to you?”

“Yes.”

He took the brake off of his chair. “Well, then I’m not gonna stand in your way.” He turned to Crowley. “But if you ever hurt her, I’ll kill you myself.” With that, he rolled into the library.

Evie looked at Crowley. “Well, that happened.”

Crowley just shook his head. “He almost shot me!”

She chuckled at his indignant expression. “Not like it would have hurt you.”

“But still!”

She just rolled her eyes. “C’mon ya big drama queen. Let’s go to bed, I’m exhausted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you are. Please review.


	3. End of Days... Or Not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to present the next chapter of Sparrow. A friend of mine pointed out that I use English terms for when Evie refers to Bobby as her dad despite using French for her mom. That is intentional. She only uses French terms for her Mom and Grandparents because that what she called them from the time she learned to speak.  
> Please enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, although I would love to have Crowley and Bobby around 24/7. I also do not own anything you may recognize.

 

Evie stood at the stove, putting the finishing touches on her favorite dish. She enjoyed cooking, especially when she was stressed. For the last several weeks, she hadn’t done much besides research on how to get rid of Lucifer. So far nothing. In what little down time they were getting, Bobby had gotten her a handgun and taught her to shoot. She was a pretty good shot and it gave her a better advantage than just the Jiu-Jitsu training she had gotten as a teen. Bobby had started teaching her to make specialized bullets for hunts, so she didn’t easily run out. Dean, after a lot of complaining from Sam, had put new features on her Jeep; making a hidden weapons hatch under the back seats, removing the doors for a faster exit, installing heavy-duty bumpers, and installing grab bars. The massive showdown between Lucifer and Michael was looming over them, and they were no damn closer to stopping it. Even Crowley was at a loss for ideas. None of them really wanted Sam to sacrifice himself, but it looked like the only viable plan left.

Sighing, she pulled the fries out of the deep fryer and laid them in a strainer. She got the plates ready and put a layer of melted cheese on each. She piled fries on top of the cheese and poured more cheese over them. She drizzled a mix of chili sauce and ghost pepper hot sauce over top. Grabbing her plate, she took the bottle of ranch out of the fridge and went to the living room where everyone else was.

“Go eat.” She ordered, gesturing at the kitchen. Dean was on his feet as soon as the words left her mouth. “Now, hold on. I brought this ranch with me for a reason. I don’t use it. But the sauce I put on these is real spicy. The ranch kills some of the spice, so I brought it to dip the fries in.”

Bobby and Sam nodded. Dean just rolled his eyes at her. Oh well, if he wanted a mouthful of fire, let him have it. They went in and got their plates and followed her outside.  Crowley had informed Bobby about his little ‘addition’ to their deal a few days ago, and Bobby was so happy to have his legs back. Afterwards, he had walked up and down the stairs all night, effectively keeping her from sleeping. That ended after she stomped out of her room and glared at him for it. At least he had the sense to look apologetic.

They sat on chairs outside around a fire pit. The cool air felt good, the air conditioning in the house wasn’t working so well, and the humid air was making her curls frizz up badly. She tightened the scarf she used to tie back the wild mess, to little avail. She looked up to see her father braving a bite without ranch, although he had some sitting on the plate just in case.

He looked up at her and smiled softly. They had all grown used to her interesting recipes and Dean had even stopped acting like she was going to burn the house down. Both Bobby and Dean could cook, but neither had seen anything like some of the food she made. She giggled as Dean coughed from the spice before grabbing the bottle of ranch and dousing the fries.

“Damn that was hot, what the hell did you use?” He fanned his mouth like it was on fire. Well, to be fair, it probably felt like it.

“My favorite hot sauce. Crowley pops down to Louisiana to keep me supplied. It’s made with ghost peppers.” She grinned at them. “It’s one of the hottest peppers in the world. The ranch really does bring the heat down though.”

Sam just stared as she popped a few more in her mouth. “How do you eat those like that. Even with the ranch it’s still pretty hot. I’m not even gonna try them without.”

She shrugged. I guess it’s just a matter of being used to it, My Gran-mere used to make spicy stuff all the time when I was a kid.”

Bobby looked at her funny. “Your what?”

Her smile dropped slightly. “My grandmother. She lived with us when I was little. She died when I was six. Mère was… different after that. She was too caught up in her spells to care about me, and she had a mean streak. I never bothered her when she was working on something. Even at six I knew better.” She abruptly changed the subject. “So how do ya like dinner Dad.”

Bobby looked up at her. “It’s damn good. You need to make this more often. Yeah, it’s hot, but it’s really good.”

She beamed.

Later that night.

Bobby’s POV

Bobby sat in bed reading a book he had taken from Evie’s book pile. He kept looking around to make sure no one could see what it was. A frickin’ romance novel with a cheesy-as-hell name. How could this…thing… be so damn captivating. He looked up as he heard a quiet moan from the bathroom. It sounded like Evie. “What the hell?” He crept into the hall, listening to make sure it wasn’t …activities he would rather not walk in on. Again. He heard it again just as he reached the door. It was higher pitched this time, but sounded more like an injured animal than a person.

He rushed into the room to find Evie curled up naked in the shower floor, clutching her head. Turning off the shower, he knelt down, and put his hand on her arm. Her eyes stayed clenched. “Hey, it’s me. What’s happenin’ to ya?”

She squinted up at him, whimpering as the light hit her eyes. “Dad?” she mumbled.

“Yeah darlin’ it’s me. Do ya need to go to the hospital?”

“No.” She mumbled. “Just turn the light out. Call Crowley. Phone’s on my bed.”

He stood up and almost ran to her room. He immediately spotted her phone and scrolled through the contacts till he found Crowley’s number. He hit the call button and held it to his ear.

It rang twice before Crowley picked up. “Hey Evie, I- “

“Crowley, it’s Bobby. I need you to get to my house, now. Evie’s laying in the shower, and won’t let me help her. She said to call you.” The phone hung up. He looked at it. Did it lose signal or something? He heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He met Crowley outside the door. They rushed to the bathroom.

Crowley took one look at her. “Migraine. Go get a towel and turn out all the lights.” He said in a low voice. Bobby did as Crowley said. Crowley wrapped the towel lightly around her head and picked her up. She whimpered at the movement.

“Shh. It’s ok little sparrow. Just taking you to bed.” He whispered calmingly. He carried her to bed and laid her down. He covered her up and grabbed her purse. Bobby watched him dig around until he pulled out two prescription bottles. He took two out of one bottle and one out of the second. He had her take them with a bottle of water. It wasn’t long before she fell asleep.

He motioned to Bobby and they went downstairs.

Bobby turned to him. “She has migraines?”

Crowley nodded. “It’s a witch thing. Those who were born with their abilities get them most often. Like Evie and my mother.”

Bobby looked surprised. “Your mother?”

“All demons were humans once. I sold my soul back in 1713 for… Well, I’m not telling you. It was a bit stupid. Anyway, my mother was a natural witch and she had migraines all the time. It’s easier to help Evie than it was helping my mother. Modern medicine works wonders. She just sleeps through it.”

“What did you give her?” Bobby needed to know for the future.

“Two tramadol for pain and a sleeping pill. I keep her supplied.” He looked at Bobby. “What? Being a demon has its perks.”

Bobby just looked at him weird. “If you say so. I’m heading to bed. Can you… you know, stay with her.”

Crowley met his eyes. “Yes, I can do that.”

Evie’s POV

Around 4 am Evie woke with Crowley’s arm slung across her. She panicked. “Crowley, wake up!”

He mumbled in his sleep. “I don’t wan’ ta. Go back ta sleep, Evie.”

She shook him. He sat up and glared at her. “What tha hell, Evie?”

“C’mon ya gotta get up before Dad finds you here. Do you wanna get killed?”

He just rolled his eyes. “Evie, your dad knows I’m here. You had a migraine and he called me. He asked me to stay with you.”

Evie was shocked. “Oh.”

He laid back down. “Yes. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going back to sleep. It’s too damn early.” He was asleep again almost instantly.

She laid down beside him. The last thing she felt before falling asleep was Crowley wrapping his arm over her again.

When she finally woke again, she could smell breakfast cooking. She stumbled down the stairs, almost falling down them. To her surprise Crowley was still there, sitting in a chair, drinking tea. He looked over to see where the noise was coming from and saw her gaping at him. “Sit down Evie. I made breakfast. Your dad and the boys went out this morning. They’re going to get Death’s ring and stop Lucifer.”

She was pissed. “They left without me?”                          

“They didn’t want you to get hurt. And to be honest, I can’t say I blame them.” Crowley watched her over his mug.

She rolled her eyes. He was right of course. She didn’t have near enough experience. Hell, she barely had any. “So, what do ya plan on doing then?”

“We are going to re-ward this place. I mean, sure Singer has them warded against your basic stuff, but we can make them more selective. He took down his demon warding because of me, but now everyone can get in. But if we can put up a ward that still allows me access then you’re still protected. Plus, it’s not warded against most creatures. They think it’s safe here, but believe me, there is a lot we can fix. I also have a list of Angel sigils that Feathers gave me.”

She sat back in her chair. “That’s gonna take a hell of a lot of blood. We’ll need to kill someone to get enough. Bleed ‘em dry.”

“That’s why we’re leaving. We gotta get far from here. I have a warehouse out in Evansville, Indiana. We can snatch someone no one will miss.”

Evie looked at the map. “Got anyone in mind?”

Crowley smirked. “There’s this man. Real bastard. He raped and killed his daughters. No one’s going to miss him.”

“You know where to find him?”

Crowley nodded.

She smiled. “Well, let’s get to work.”

He used his powers to transport them directly to the warehouse.

“I had one of my demons collect him. He’s in there.”

She blinked. “One of your demons?”

Crowley looked pleased with himself. “With Lucifer trying to jumpstart his fight with Michael, he’s been a bit preoccupied. So, I took advantage of it to take control of hell.”

“So, you’re what. The new devil?” She laughed.

“I prefer King of Hell, actually.”

She smiled at him. “It has a nice ring to it. Are you ready?”

He pulled open the door. Inside the building, a man was stretched across a torture rack. When he spotted them, he let out a whimper. This could not be happening. Crowley smiled at him like an old friend.

“Ah, here’s the man of the hour. Jacob Reynolds, meet my beautiful girlfriend Evelyn. Evie, meet our fine guest” Crowley smiled sadistically and went on. “Would you like to do the honors, sweetheart.” She nodded and he handed her a baseball bat.

She approached him, smiling sweetly. She looked him over. He was trembling, terrified, and looked like he was going to piss himself. Her voice sounded sickly sweet, and she spoke almost at a whisper. “So, you really thought you could hurt innocent children and get away with it? Unfortunately, we have other matters to attend to, so we can’t punish you properly. Although…” Evie paused for effect. “We can take what we want and then send to the boys downstairs. They would absolutely love you.”

“P-please.” He stammered. “Have m-mercy.”

Her voice was cold as ice. “Like you had mercy on little Rose and Allie? You deserve none. It truly is a shame that we’re rather busy today. I could have so much fun with you. Oh, well. It is what it is.” With that she swung hard and knocked him out cold.

She looked up at Crowley who had been watching her in appreciation. “Your turn.”

She watched as he sat the containers on the floor placing a length of medical tubing into each one. They connected into a single tube. He quickly found a good vein in the man’s arm and slid the needle in, taping it down. He attached the tube to the needle, starting blood to flow into the containers. He pointed at the demons he had on guard. “You two. Keep watch on him. Call me when it’s done.

After all the blood was collected and the body disposed of, they spent the next few hours setting up the wards. Crowley had been able to convince Castiel to give him the tiniest bit of his grace, just enough to make the angel wards recognize him. They spent the rest of their day waiting for Bobby to come back. When he finally did, he explained what had gone down. Lucifer was locked back in his cage, but Sam had sacrificed himself to do it. Dean was done. He was leaving the life to be with Lisa and Ben.  Bobby was a wreck. Evie curled up against him on the couch. Crowley got out the strongest whiskey he had and together they kept him company all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, she pretty much made Voodoo Fries. I had them at Red Robin a couple weeks ago and they were amazing. So, I adapted them and made a version I could make at home. As you see in this chapter, Evie isn’t always good. Crowley enjoys it when she’s like this. They both have a sadistic streak. Although, his is exponentially worse than hers. Evie has never directly killed someone. Anyway, please review. Bye!


	4. Lightweight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter drifts a bit from canon. There some language in this chapter. Just warning you. I am currently deciding what pairings I will have, although for this story I am not using a lot of slash pairings. I find it too easy to slip into them and I am challenging myself to write this story without making everyone gay/bi. There isn’t anything wrong with it. Hell, I prefer stories like that. But my friend bet I couldn’t write a multi-chapter story with mostly straight pairings. Anyone who is gay/bi in canon or I envision them that way will be. For example, Crowley. I see Crowley as bisexual. Evie will joke about it. Not being mean of course. Like implying in Chapter 2 that Crowley has a thing for Bobby. Or in later chapters where she implies that he has a crush on other characters. Because she will. And he thinks it’s funny. The only reason he got irritated at her in Chapter 2 is because he is a little freaked out that she thinks he wants to sleep with her dad. So, he got a little annoyed. He doesn’t normally mind her teasing him about things like that. He does the same thing to her.  
> On a side note, the way I see the whole sleeping and eating thing is that most angels and demons see it isn’t necessary, so they don’t bother. But Crowley doesn’t care, he will eat if he wants to, and will sleep if he’s bored. He doesn’t need to, but does it because he can.  
> Disclaimer. I do not own Supernatural, or anything else you may recognize.

The next six months were difficult. They hadn’t heard from Dean since that night. Bobby had been a wreck, but after a couple weeks he pulled it together and started working again. Hunters called in for various things but, aside from a Rugaru in Dayton, there wasn’t really much that Bobby actually hunted. Every day seemed to run together, and most of the time Evie couldn’t tell you what day it was.

That was until Castiel showed up, looking frantic.  Evie immediately knew something had happened to Dean. She flew off the couch and grabbed his arm. “What happened? Where is he?”

Castiel stared at her for a moment. “Construction accident. He’s in a hospital. Unconscious.”

“Where?” She demanded.

“Riverview Health. Noblesville, Indiana. Just outside Cicero.”

She ran upstairs to Bobby’s room. “Dad, get up, we gotta go. Dean’s hurt.”

Bobby sat up quickly from where he had been lying in bed reading. “I’ll be at the Jeep in 5.”

She grabbed her bag from her room and took off down the stairs. Castiel disappeared, most likely to keep an eye on Dean.

A few minutes later, Bobby came rushing out the door. “I’m ready. Do you know where to go?” She nodded sharply, and they tore off down the road. They drove for almost twelve hours. By the time they finally got there, Evie was extremely worried about Dean. She paced nervously as Bobby asked the receptionist what room Dean was in.

On their way up the elevator, Bobby put his hand on her shoulder to keep her from pacing. “Calm down Evie. He’s gonna be ok.”

The elevator opened on the fourth floor and she hurried down the hallway to Dean’s room.

The next day.

Dean winced as he opened his eyes. Everything hurt. He looked around, extremely groggy, to see Lisa sitting in a chair at the end of his bed. “Lisa… Where am I?” He croaked. She looked up quickly, hearing his voice.

“Dean! How are you feeling?” She asked, relief evident in her voice.

“Sore, but I’m okay. How long was I out?” He dreaded the answer.

“Just since yesterday. Last night this girl came in and hasn’t left the room since. She’s asleep over there.” She sounded a bit odd.

He looked over to where she was pointing. Evie lay asleep in a recliner, her mess of dark curls falling over the side. Had she really stayed up here? How did she even find out? He assumed that since she was here, Bobby was around here somewhere as well. Sure enough, Bobby came in with a bag of food.

“Hey Bobby,” Dean said quietly.

Bobby almost dropped the bag. “Dean? You’re awake. When-” He stopped. He shook Evie awake.

 “What the hell, dad? Where’s the fucking fire?”

Dean chuckled at her.

Bobby huffed. “I woke ya up because Dean’s awake ya damn idjit.”

“Holy shit, seriously?” She jumped up out of her chair and flung herself at him. “Oh, my god. You're finally awake.”

He coughed. “Not for long, if you don’t let loose so I can breathe.”

Blushing furiously, she let go of him and stood up.

Lisa looked perplexed. “Dean, who are they?”

“They’re my family.”

_________________________

He was kept in the hospital for another night for observation. He was released the next morning and went back to Lisa’s. Evie and Bobby stuck around for a while, but eventually went home. They went on, same as they did before. Crowley dropped by to be with Evie now and again, but he was pretty busy getting Hell in order. After Lilith’s death and Lucifer’s return, Hell had been in chaos. As the new King of Hell, Crowley had made some major changes. Not that Evie had any idea what they were.

Six more months had passed before they heard from Dean again. This time, he brought Lisa and Ben up with him to keep them safe.  Evie was thrown for a loop though when Sam came in behind them. She threw holy water at him and cut him with the silver knife Bobby kept by the door. Nothing. Her eyes teared up as flung herself at him.

“Sam… It’s really you. How are you alive?” She buried her face in his chest.

His voice sounded tense. “I have no idea.” He nodded to Bobby. “Hey Bobby.”

She turned around, only to see no expression on her dad’s face as he nodded back. “Sam.”

Dean stared at them. “You knew?” He growled, facing Bobby. “You knew Sam was alive.”

Bobby looked down. “Yeah.”

“How long?” Dean questioned.

Bobby looked pained. “Look-”

Dean cut him off. “How long?”

Bobby crossed his arms. “All year.”

Dean glared at Evie. “And you?”

She shook her head. “Dean, I had no idea. I-”

“I didn’t tell her.” Bobby growled. “I knew if I told her, she’d find a way to tell you. I wasn’t gonna risk it.”

Dean was angry and hurt. “Oh, you gotta be kidding me.”

Bobby wasn’t done. “And I’d do it again.

“Why?” Dean was pissed.

“Because you got out, Dean. You walked away from the life, and I was so damn grateful. You got no idea.”

Dean stepped towards Bobby. “Do you have any idea what walking away meant for me.”

“Yeah. A woman, and a kid, and not getting your guts ripped out at age 30. That’s what it meant.”

“That woman and that kid, I went to them because you asked me to.” That was mostly directed at Sam.

“Good.” Bobby yelled.

Dean looked back at him, looking miserable. “Good for who? I showed up on their doorstep half out of my head with grief. God knows why they even let me in. I drank too much, I had nightmares. I looked everywhere. I collected hundreds of books, trying to find some way to bust you out.” He pointed at Sam, his eyes blazing.

For the first time in this entire argument, Sam spoke. “You promised you’d leave it alone.”

“Of course, I didn’t leave it alone. Sue me!” He looked back at Bobby.  “A damn year? You couldn’t put me outta my misery?”

Bobby looked tortured. “Look, I get it wasn’t easy. But that’s life! And it’s as close to happiness as I’ve ever seen a hunter get. It ain’t like I wanted to lie to you.” He looked at Dean, and then at Evie. “Either of you. But you were out, Dean.”

Dean scoffed. “Do I look out to you?” He looked around at them, but nobody answered. He shook his head and left the room.

It wasn’t long before Dean left again. Sam stuck around for a bit and then left to meet up with the Campbells. Evie helped Lisa and Ben settle in, showing them where everything was. She went back to her room, not ready to face Bobby. She curled up on her bed pulling her knees to her chest.

‘Why?’ She thought. “Why didn’t he tell me. He knew how bad I was grieving. Hell, he made me believe **he** was grieving.’ Then a thought occurred to her. Did Crowley know? Or was he just as much in the dark. Surely, he wouldn’t keep it from her. She needed to talk to him. She pulled out her phone and called him.

“Hello, love. What do you need?”

“Crowley, is there any way you could meet me later. We need to talk.”

He sounded a bit nervous. “Alright, how about 7. At McNally’s. Sound ok?”

“Yeah. I’ll be there. Thanks, Crowls.”

“No problem, Evie. I got to go, ok?”

“Ok. Love you.”

“You too.”

6 pm.

She sat on the couch reading a book, pointedly ignoring Bobby, who was across the room. Looking at the time, she stood up. Without a glance at Bobby, she pulled on her boots. “I’m heading out. Crowley‘s meeting me in town. I’ll be back in a few hours.” She walked out the door. Hopping in the Jeep, she flew out of the driveway.

She drove through town, looking for the bar Crowley mentioned. She found it, parked, and headed inside. As expected, Crowley was sitting at the corner of the bar, two identical shots of whisky in front of him. Knowing him though, he was probably on his third.

She quickly sat down and drained her shot, enjoying the burning sensation as it slid down her throat. “Today has been one hell of a day.”

He raised an eyebrow and ordered another. “Well, you’re awfully tense. What’s going on?”

Evie shook her head. “Just an argument with Dad.”

Crowley scoffed. “Babe, I know your ‘arguments’. Most likely, he did something to piss you off and you’re giving him the cold shoulder.”

She scowled. “Sam’s alive.”

“Is he now? Interesting.” He downed his shot. “Didn’t expect that.”

“Yeah, but apparently Dad knew all year. Apparently, I couldn’t be trusted not to tell Dean.” She drank again and crossed her arms irritably.

Signaling the bartender, Crowley nodded. “Ah, now there’s the truth of it. You’re hacked off at daddy for not telling you that Moose was alive.”

Evie snorted. “Dean deserved to know. He was heartbroken over Sam. He still could’ve stayed out of hunting. Dad knew all year, that Sam was alive, and he said nothing.”

Crowley sighed. Maybe she had drunk enough to hear him out. “Evie, listen to me. I know those boys better than they’d like. The minute Dean knew Sam was alive, especially if he got out right after he went in, Dean would have dropped everything to be back with him.” The sheer fact that Crowley used their names instead of his nicknames for them said volumes about how serious he was.

Evie shook her head. “Why did he think I would tell him?” She downed her third shot.

Crowley put his hands on hers. “Because you care about the boys too much to not tell him. It would have hurt you not to tell him. Your dad left you out of it for your own sake. To protect you.”

She laid her head in her hands. She didn’t ever drink much and the shots were hitting her hard.

Crowley noticed this and paid. He took her keys out of her pocket and drove her back since alcohol didn’t effect demons much. She fell asleep on the way home, so Crowley carried her into the house. Bobby was laying on the couch reading, and looked up sharply when Crowley cleared his throat. His eyes widened. “Is she ok?”

“She’s just drunk. I’m going to put her to bed.” Crowley carried her up the stairs and laid her down. He went back downstairs and sat with Bobby. “She does not do well with alcohol. Bloody lightweight. She told me about the argument. Honestly, I agree with you. She would have told him. I got her drunk enough to listen to me and I think I talked her down.”

Bobby nodded. “Does she always do that? Ignore ya when she’s mad?”

Crowley shook his head. “She isn’t mad, just upset. She thinks you feel like you can’t trust her. Obviously, you do trust her, so that’s not actually the problem. Just… give her time.” He stood up. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I think I’m needed in Hell.” With that, he disappeared.

Bobby trudged upstairs, looking in on Evie. She was out of it. He went to his room, picked up a new book and read until he dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4.


	5. First Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are back with the next chapter. I am always open to suggestions and new ideas. Including who I should pair Sam and Dean with, or if it should even happen at all. However, some things in this story are pretty much set in stone. I have a bit of a plan, but like I said, I am open to suggestions. So, if you have the time or ideas to tell me, please review. I do take constructive criticism, but please no flames. Thank you.  
> All grammar errors in dialogue are intentional.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything else you recognize.

The next morning, he found Evie sitting in the living room with a cup of coffee. He noticed a bottle of whiskey sitting next to the coffee maker and looked at her oddly. She shrugged.

“Crowley left it. Help yourself to it if ya want.” She said hoarsely as she raised her cup to her lips.  She sounded as terrible as she looked. Her hair was a wild mess, and yesterday’s eyeliner was smeared giving her raccoon-eyes. She was only wearing a tank top and a pair of boxers. When she stretched, the top rode up and he could see a cluster of black roses covering her left side and trailing down under her waistband.

“Anything interesting going on today. Or are we gonna stay home all day.”

He chuckled quietly as she walked in and poured another cup of coffee. “Well, as it happens, I do have a case to tackle. And uh, I was gonna take you. But if you’re too hungover…” He trailed off suggestively, taking a sip of coffee.

She immediately perked up a bit. “A case? Where? Hold on I’ll be right back.” She flew up the stairs.

Bobby grinned and shook his head. He didn’t think he was ever that hyper. Must be from Carina. Thinking about her put him in a mood. She was the reason he had only just met his daughter. ‘Course at the same time, she was the reason he even had a daughter. But from what little he could get outta her, her life wasn’t exactly sunshine and rainbows. She rarely talked about her life from before she met Crowley. He mentally resolved to ask her about that someday.

At that moment Evie came tearing back down the stairs. She was wearing a black tank top that was too big on her and jeans. “Are we taking the Jeep or your car?” She asked breathlessly.

“We can take the Jeep.” He was glad she had it. His car was about on its last leg.

“Good. I don’t think your cars gonna last much longer, to be honest.”

He almost choked on the last of his coffee.

She stared at him. “Dad are you ok?”

He coughed. “Yeah. Just took me by surprise, that’s all.”

She looked at him quizzically.

“When you said that, I was thinking the same thing.  About the car.” He clarified.

“Oh.” She looked surprised. “That’s weird.”

“Tell me about it.” He muttered.

“So?” She pushed.

He looked at her like she had lost her mind. “So, what?”

She rolled her eyes. “What are we hunting.”

He was slightly taken aback. “Oh.” He paused for a moment. “Vampires. Heard that some people went missing over the last few months over in Centerville. One turned up dead a couple days ago. Drained of blood. Figured we’d go ahead and take ‘em out. A bit heavy for your first hunt, but you’ll be fine. Just don’t let em bleed on ya.”

“Nice.” She looked pleased. Maybe a little too much.

“Ok, ya got everything? Machete, fake ID, suit?”

“In the Jeep. Here, take this. For protection.” She threw a white satchel to Bobby.

He caught it, looking up at her with raised eyebrows. “A hex bag. Seriously?”

“Trust me, it works.” She pulled another out of her pocket.

Bobby glared. “I’m old, not stupid. I know they work, I just wasn’t expectin’ you to have them just layin’ around. Your mother never seemed the type to bother with hex bags. I figured she never taught you.”

Evie rolled her eyes. “She didn’t. Now can we go?”

“Yeah, we can go. Are you driving, or am I?” He wasn’t going to press the witchcraft subject, for now. That could wait.

She threw the keys to him. “You’d know better than me how to get there.”

He started the Jeep, laughing when the CD player startled her as it blared some Taylor Swift song.

“Damn demon fucking with my music.” She muttered mutinously.

Bobby turned it down to a more reasonable volume. He stared at her for a minute. Her shirt was hanging off one shoulder. “Is that Sam’s shirt?”

She looked down. “Hmm… I think so. Wonder how it ended up in my closet.” She picks at it. “I guess it’s mine now.”

He raised his eyebrows. “You sound like Dean.”

She looked at him like he was insane. “How’s that?”

“When he was little, I think about six, he used to find my shirts layin’ about and they would end up in his and Sam’s room. When I tried to get them back he would tell me they were in his room, so they were his now.”

She snorted. “Are you serious?”

“Deadly. John would come back, go through Dean’s stuff and give me my shirts back. It was funny as all hell watching him argue with Dean about not having room in the car for all of them. We agreed that Dean could keep one, though. As far as I know, it’s still in the trunk.”

It was a 45-minute drive, most of which Evie spent reading some of Bobby’s notes on vampires. They stopped at a motel in Beresford since there were no motels in Centerville. They walked up to the counter. The woman at the desk looked at them a little funny.

Bobby cleared his throat. “We want a room for the night. Two beds. We’re on our way to see my ex-wife in Omaha.” Bobby lied easily as he handed her a credit card.

Evie fell into step quickly. At twenty-six she still looked young enough to pass as an older teen. “Ugh, dad.” She whined dramatically. “I don’t know why you always have to stop. Can’t we just go? I wanna see Mom.”

“Do you ever quit complainin’?” Bobby growled. He rolled his eyes and looked at the desk attendant. “Sorry about her, miss. Teenagers, huh? I miss the days when she was tiny, cute, and did what I told her.”

The desk attendant fell for it hook, line, and sinker. She smiled sympathetically at Bobby as she handed him a room key and his card. “Room 13. It’s all yours. Oh, by the way. We have wi-fi and complimentary breakfast. Have a nice stay.”

“Thank you very much.” Bobby was laying it on thick. “C’mon Marcy, let’s go.” She stomped after him as they turned the corner. Their room was just a few doors down.

No sooner had the door closed then Evie busted out into giggles. “Oh, man. She really fell for that.”

“Yeah, people sure are gullible. It don’t take much to fool those bozos.

"Where the hell did ya get the idea to call me Marcy anyway?"

"We have a neighbor named Marcy. You go grab a shower and get suited up. The way you look right now, I’d be surprised if those vamps didn’t take one look at you and make a run for it. And you still smell like booze.”

She chucked her shirt at him for his comment and ran to the bathroom before he could retaliate.

Bobby shook his head at her antics. He pulled a suit out of his bag and started changing. It wasn’t long before he was ready to go. Evie came prancing out of the bathroom in just her underwear.

Bobby quickly looked away. “Umm, hello… Man in the room.”

Evie bent over her bag to get her suit. “Umm, so… Ain’t nothing you haven’t seen before. Actually, you’ve seen me completely naked so don’t even go there.”

He couldn’t help it. “It was scary then too. I almost went blind.”

She scoffed. “Ass.”

“Damn straight.”

She got dressed pretty quick after that. She combed her hair and put it in a bun. She did one final check in the mirror before sliding her gun into the waistband of her pants and following Bobby out. They snuck out the back, and to the side of the building where the Jeep was parked. They slid in and headed towards Centerville.

As they approached the town, Evie started to get nervous. ‘Please don’t fuck this up.’ She thought.

Their first stop was the sherrif’s office. They strode in and immediately went to the deputy’s desk. The deputy looked up at them, looking bored. “What do ya need?”

They flashed their badges. “Agents Taylor and Scott. FBI.” Bobby said confidently. “We’re investigating the body your people found just outside of town.

“Why do the FBI give a crap about some dead guy all the way out here.?”

Evie stared coolly at him. “We just go where they send us.” Good thing Bobby taught her what to say to people that ask questions.

The deputy sighed. “What do you need?”

“We need to see the body and get a copy of the ME’s report. We also need the information of any friends or family he may have had.”

“No friends, family dead, but he did spend most nights at the only bar in town. Jack’s Tavern. Useless old bastard. He was the town drunk.”

Evie noticed her dad flinch at the term. They followed the deputy downstairs to the morgue.

As they entered, the sharp smell of antiseptic hit Evie, making her cringe. The ME was standing over the table, taking notes on the condition of the cadaver in front of her.

Deputy Johnson cleared his throat. “Dr. Evans.”

“What is it?” She snapped, not even looking at him.

Evie pulled out her badge. “Agents Wilson and Scott, ma’am. We’re from the FBI.”

Dr. Evans sighed and turned around. She stared at them for a moment. “Well, this is a new one.”

Evie’s gut twisted. ‘Oh, shit. We’re found out.’ She thought. She tried to keep her expression neutral but was freaking out internally.

“What’s that, ma’am?” Bobby asked calmly.

“Just never seen FBI agents who were actually polite before.” Dr. Evans smiled softly. “Now, what can I do for you, agents?

Eve almost sighed in relief. “We’re looking into the recent death of Rodger Carrow.”

Dr. Evans nodded slowly. “Alright, I’ll get you the files.”

She was barely gone a minute. “Alright then, here’s all the files, I’ve got. I hope they help.

Evie smiled at her. “Thank you, ma’am.”

Once they were back in the Jeep, Evie let out a long sigh. “For a minute there, I thought we were done for.”

“Ya did fine.” Bobby put his hand on her leg. “This is your first hunt. It’s ok to be nervous. God knows I was. Rufus just about had to do all the talking.” He patted her leg and started the Jeep.

The drive to the bar was silent as Evie poured over the file. Standard stuff. Bite marks on the throat, arms, and legs. It was ruled an animal attack because as far as the authorities knew, that’s all it could have been.

They stopped in front of the bar. Bobby turned to her. “Alright, so here’s how we’re gonna do this. You stay here and keep watch, I’m gonna talk to the bartender. I don’t think I’m gonna run into problems, but bars are good places for vampires to scope out victims.”

Evie thought he was over-explaining a bit. Yes, this was her first hunt, but she already knew how a lot of creatures behaved.  “Got it.” She wasn’t too keen on being left out here, but she supposed it would be best. If something went down, she would see it coming.

Of course, nothing happened and her dad came back looking rather pleased. “Well, there wasn’t much info on the victim, but we do have a lead on the vampires’ location. An old house, just west of town. The bartender said a group of 20-somethings has been out there raising hell. Newcomers. Definitely sounds like our guys.”

She nodded. “So, what are we gonna do?”

Bobby thought for a moment. “We still have a several hours before nightfall. We could hit them now, if you’re up to it. The vamps will still be asleep so we’ll have a nice head start. You got some dead man’s blood in the back?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Crowley helped me stock up last year, after I said I was gonna start hunting.”

They drove in silence for a few minutes. Evie looked over at her dad. He seemed worried.

 “What’s gonna happen when you run into demons. They’ve been more active in the last couple years than they’ve ever been. I mean, he IS the king of hell. You’ll be hunting them too.”

“Yeah, we talked about that.” She paused for a moment. “He said if they’re stupid enough to be caught, then they deserve whatever they get.”

“Damn… That’s harsh.” Bobby wasn’t sure what to think about that.

Evie shrugged. “It is what it is.”

Bobby pulled to the side of the road. They could see the farm just ahead.

Evie climbed into the back and got out their machetes. She slid back up front and got out of the Jeep. She handed Bobby his machete. Together they snuck up to the house.

Bobby picked the door open and they slipped inside silently. There were four cots scattered around the room, the vampires still asleep.

She stood guard as Bobby checked the other rooms. He came back into her view and shook his head. Nothing.

They stood over the nearest two vampires and simultaneously swung their blades, taking the heads clean off. The sound was enough to wake the rest of the vamps and Bobby quickly dispatched his next one. Evie felt the warm spray of blood hit her face as she beheaded the last one. It was done.

“That was… surprisingly easy. We got lucky. Caught them entirely off guard. Small nest, too.” Bobby looked up at her. “Let’s get out of here.”

She was quiet on the drive back to the motel. Bobby kept checking on her, making sure she was ok. “You did good out there. Real good. I’m proud of you.”

“I killed them.” Her voice was shaky. “I didn’t even think, I just swung.”

He nodded grimly. “Killing’s a hard thing. Especially the first.” He suppressed a shudder as memories from the war flooded into his mind. “And as bad as it sounds, it doesn’t go away. You just get better at repressing it and keep it in your head that with every life you take, you save countless more.”

“Sam and Dean don’t seem to have any trouble.” Evie wiped her nose on her sleeve.

Bobby sighed. “They’ve been doing this since they were teenagers. Hell, Dean started long before that. Sam spent a lot of time having trouble killing anything with a human body. For a while there so did Dean. But honestly, I think something inside Dean… broke. When Dean went to Hell, I don’t know, but he’s gotten colder about killing. And I don’t know what’s going on with Sam, but he’s different. Honestly, he kinda scares me. But I don’t know how to help. Hell, I don’t know if I can help.”

“I just-” She stopped.

“You just what darlin’?”

“I didn’t think it would affect me is all. I’ve done some shit. Mère’s spells tend to need blood. She always made me follow her. Even the new wards around the Salvage Yard...” She trailed off. She didn't mention her liking to hurt people who deserved it.

Bobby nodded grimly. “Causing a death and personally killing someone are still different. Those people you and Carina bled. You left them to die, right. Didn’t stick around?”

She shook her head. “No. They were always alive when we left them. Barely.”

“This is the first time you’ve truly watched someone die at your own hands. It’s normal to be freaked out.” He put his hers.

The remainder of the drive was spent in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wasn’t too terrible. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter. I love feedback.


	6. There's a Demon in the Basement... Kill It With FIRE!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for language.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything else you may recognize.

_Carina glared at the child in front of her. “Hurry up, you imbècile.”_

_Evelyn’s gloved hand shook as she took the intoxicated man’s arm, a knife clenched in her other hand. She quickly ducked her head. “Oui, mama.” She positioned his arm over the funnel and cut deeply into his wrist. She grimaced as spurt of blood hit her._

_Carina glanced around the alley. “It shouldn’t be long now.” It wasn’t. Within five minutes they had enough blood for the next couple of months. Carina took the funnel out of the jug and put the cap on. She paid no attention to Evelyn as she put everything neatly on the plastic liner of the trunk. Finally, she turned to her daughter. “Stop sniveling and get in the car.”_

_Evelyn pulled herself to her feet, and slid into the backseat. Carina got in and threw a container of baby wipes to her. “Here, get cleaned up before you get us caught.”_

_Evelyn did her best to clean the blood off of her as Carina drove. The seven-year-old shivered in disgust. Even though it was gone, it was like she could still feel the blood on her face, and was trying desperately not to throw up._

_Her discomfort must have shown on her face, because Carina scoffed. “How can you hope to be anything like me if you can’t even stomach a little blood. I don’t think I was ever as much of a wimp as you.” She rolled her eyes._

_Evelyn looked down at the floorboard. In truth, she didn’t want to be like Carina. She terrified her. She just wanted to be normal._

Evie awoke to the sounds of Bobby moving around the motel room. She coughed, and he looked at her.

“Did I wake you?” He asked.

“No.” She lied. She sat up in the bed. “What are you doing?”

He looked sheepish. “I’ve… uh… been up for a while. I wanted to be sure we didn’t leave anything. I have everything packed up. We can leave as soon as you’re ready.

She nodded and climbed out of bed. She changed into a clean set of clothes and they headed out.

The drive back to Sioux Falls was spent in silence.

 

The next few days were pretty uneventful. Dean had taken Lisa and Ben to their new house. He and Sam was off somewhere hunting. The house was quiet.

Evie was sitting in her bedroom reading and having a smoke, when she heard a loud bark from downstairs. “What the hell?” She muttered, slipping out of bed. She silently walked down the hallway and downstairs.

“Balls in your court Robert.” She perked up, hearing Crowley’s silky voice. “Ten years of living, or ten years as Alpo.”

She almost snorted. ‘Is he still trying to get his soul back.’ She loved her dad, but sometimes he was too easy to lead on.

As she turned the corner, she saw Bobby flick out his knife, and scrape away at the glowing devils’ trap on the floor. Crowley watched him smugly.

Bobby raised his knife threateningly. “This ain’t over.”

Crowley smirked. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He stepped forward and turned so he was uncomfortably close to Bobby. “Happy hunting.” He made to leave, but stopped. “Oh, and say hello to Evie for me.” He winked and Bobby growled. With that, Crowley strutted out the door, leaving Bobby fuming.

Biting her lip in an attempt to not laugh, Evie climbed the stairs, and back to her room. She slipped back into bed, to finish her book and her cigarette. She smashed the butt into the ash tray, and turned over. She was asleep not long after.

 

They spent the next day researching a monster for Sam and Dean. Bobby had broken into the Sioux Falls University Library and took some books. It was an all-night job. Evie watched as Bobby started to nod off around 2:47 only to wake with a start at 3:02. He popped some caffeine pills and drank some more coffee. It was just past 5 and she was starting to fall asleep on her book when Bobby found what they were looking for. “It’s a Lamia. Ancient Greece.” He gestured at her. “You relax. I gotta call the boys.” The call wasn’t very long and by the look on his face, Dean had hung up on him yet again. “You’re welcome.” He muttered sarcastically at the phone. He put down the phone and yawned.

They heard a yell from the basement. “Hey, I’m still down here.”

Bobby rolled his eyes and went down into the basement. Evie shook her head. Bobby was trying to get information on Crowley. He had asked her first of course. She didn’t know too much about him. Nothing useful, anyway.

Evie was sprawled out on the couch, reading one of her Mère’s grimoires She could her the demon screaming from downstairs. “Huh. Dad must be torturing her.” She looked up, hearing the doorbell. ‘Who the fuck would that be?’ she thought, standing up. Crowley would just pop in and the Winchesters usually just walked in. It rang again.  She crept to the door, gun in hand.  She stood on her tiptoes and peered through the peephole. A cute blonde woman stood there, holding a covered tray.

Evie slid her gun back down into her waistband and opened the door. “Hey there. Um… I’m just gonna assume you’re here for…

The words were barely out of her mouth before Bobby was behind her. “Marcy.”

“Bobby Singer. How long have we been neighbors?” She just kept smiling.

Bobby looked confused. “Six months?” He guessed.

“Well don’t you think it’s time you welcomed me into the neighborhood?” She giggled. She handed Bobby the tray and uncovered it. “My famous ginger peach cobbler. Take a whiff. Seriously I’m a genius.”

Bobby sniffed the cobbler. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

Marcy smiled back.

The demon downstairs screamed for help. Bobby covered it up with a comment about horror flicks being a guilty pleasure.

Evie closed the door slightly. ‘More like us yelling at the people onscreen not to do stupid crap.’

Marcy bought it. “Oh, I love scary movies. Hey, have you seen “Drag Me to Hell?”

Bobby looked uncomfortable. “Trying to avoid it.”

“But it’s fantastic. And who are you darling?”

Evie looked at her to see who she was talking to. Marcy was looking back at her expectantly. ‘Oh. She meant me.’ Evie thought. ‘Well Evie, aren’t you dumb.’

Bobby saved her from answering. “My daughter, Evie. She’s a little shy.”

Marcy seemed completely unperturbed. She smiled again “Aww. Well, why don’t y’all come by Saturday at 7 o’clock. I’ll fix you dinner, and I’ll whip up a batch of my white chocolate popcorn, and we can watch it. Deal?”

Bobby looked down and sighed. “Sounds super, Marcy. But, uh…”

Marcy looked disappointed for a second but perked right back up. “Okay, no worries. Um, hey, one other thing. Uh, my wood chipper, it’s a piece of crap, you know. It just broke down on me, and I hear your quite handy. Maybe you could come over and take a look? You know, just, whenever.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Bobby agreed.

Marcy looked excited. “Okay.”

They awkwardly shook hands. Marcy held on a bit longer than was nessesary.

Marcy smiled. “Okay, see you soon.”

As she left, she and Bobby kept glancing back at each other.

After Marcy left, Evie grinned at Bobby. "So that's Marcy. Cute."

He pushed the cobbler at her. “Put this in the kitchen and shut up.” With that, he disappeared back down into the basement.

A few minutes later she could hear the demon screaming again. Bobby was yelling about wanting Crowley’s name. It was quiet for a while before the demon started screaming again. The screaming tapered off and it went silent. Bobby finally came upstairs, looking triumphant.

Evie cocked her head to the side. “Didja get it?”

Bobby snorted. “Yeah, I got it. Fergus MacLeod.”

“Really?” She shook her head. “A bit anti-climactic. Probably why he changed it. Not dramatic enough.

Bobby snorted again. “He is pretty damn dramatic, isn’t he?” He laid out a map of Scotland, and leaning down to take a look at it.

“Yep.” At that moment, the phone rang. “Ya might wanna get that.”

He went to the kitchen and picked up a phone. “Yeah Garth what do ya got?” He listened for a moment. “Never heard of a vamp doin’ that. Doesn’t sound like our kind of thing. Drop a dime to the FBI.” He hung up.

Anther phone went off. “Willis, FBI. No Garth, not me “the FBI”. The **real** FBI. How are you still alive? He hung up and another phone rang. He spent the next couple of hours on the various phones, looking more exasperated as time went on. Finally, they stopped and he sat down to drink his coffee and read.

There was a knock at the door. Evie jumped up to get it. An irritable-looking man stood in front of her. He looked taken aback at the sight of her. “Who the hell are you?” he demanded. “Where’s Bobby?”

She was unimpressed. “Depends on who’s askin’.”

Bobby had just come upstairs and peered through the door. “Rufus-”

“Oh good, your home.” Rufus sounded relieved. “Listen, you gotta help me bury a body.”

Bobby stares in disbelief, then rolls his eyes.

The three of them went out into the Salvage Yard. “Why’d you bring it here?”

“The law is on my tail Bobby. What was your guess?”

Bobby gave him an ‘are you serious?’ look.

“What, what, what. They got lucky.”

“Yeah, or you’re gettin’ slow.”

Rufus snorted. “Oh, I’m getting slow. Yeah, say Mr. Sits-On-His-Ass-All-Day-Takin’-Calls.” They reached Rufus’ truck. Rufus lowered the tailgate and moved the tarp covering the body.

Bobby and Evie stared at it. It looked normal. Just a Japanese woman

Bobby looked confused. “Vamp, shifter, what?”

Rufus shook his head. “None of the above.” He lifted its lips, revealing a mouthful of sharp teeth.

Evie had no idea what it was.

Bobby looked shocked. “Okami? Where’d you shiv it?”

“Get this, Billings.” Rufus closed the Okami’s mouth.

Bobby looked worried now. “Only time I ever saw one of these was in Japan.”

Rufus scoffed. “Duh. No one’s ever seen one of these except in Japan.”

“For what it’s worth, Sam and Dean are tracking a lamia in Wisconsin.”

Now it was Rufus who looked shocked. “Get out. I thought they never leave Greece.”

Bobby shook his head. “Monsters lately. Is it me or is it weird?”

“Yeah, well it’s definitely something.” He looked over at Bobby. “So, you got a shovel?”

Bobby stared at him for a minute before stalking off.

Rufus just watched him walk off. “Ok, then.”

Evie grinned when Bobby came back with a mechanical digger.

Rufus stared at the digger. “Man, I know what I want for Hanukkah.”

Rufus and Evie stood by with shovels while Bobby dug the hole. Rufus dropped the body into the hole and they filled it with dirt.

Evie went to get her smokes. When she came back, they were discussing Crowley.

She lit one up just as Rufus said. “So, the son of a bitch’s name is Fergus MacLeod?”

Bobby nodded. “That’s the son of a bitch’s name.

Rufus raked the dirt over the ground. “Where are you gonna look?”

Bobby rested against his shovel and looked at Rufus. “Scotland. Crowley let slip that he likes Craig. I’s, uh-”

Rufus stopped raking. “It’s Scotch. Only made and sold in a tiny area on the north tip of Caithness county. It’s peaty and sharp, with a long finish of citrus and tobacco notes.” Rufus went back to raking.

Bobby stared at him.

Rufus stopped. “Hey, what? What am I a heathen?” He threw out his arms. “I know what Craig is.”

“Well, I got a hunch that that’s where Crowley lived and died back when he was human, a few hundred years before he got the big squeeze in hell and came out a demon.” Bobby said.

“You know, I’ve got contacts over there.” Rufus paused. “I could make a few calls.”

“Well, I ain’t askin’ for no help.”

“I ain’t askin’ for your permission.” Rufus challenged.

They finish smoothing over the dirt. Evie wasn’t paying attention.

“So.” Rufus started. “What’s the story about her.”

“Who?”

“That girl you got running around, Bobby.” He pointed at Evie.

“Oh.” Bobby didn’t say anything else.

Rufus looked annoyed at Bobby’s lack of answers. “What, you get a girlfriend or something? Didn’t think you liked them that young. Can’t be older than 20.”

Bobby rolled his eyes. “She’s 26 and she ain’t my girlfriend, jackass. She’s my kid.”

Rufus’ eyes widened. “When the hell did that happen.”

“Back in ’84. Werewolf hunt in New Orleans.”

Rufus nodded. “Ok, so why didn’t you tell me?”

“Besides the fact that I just met her last year?” Bobby sighed. “I’m training her to hunt, and I don’t want other hunters finding out about her just yet.”

“Ok.” Rufus nodded. “Why’s that?”

Bobby sighed again. “Remember I told you about that hunt. The witch who helped me track it?”

Rufus nodded slowly. “Yeah.”

“That’s Evie’s mother.”

“So, what, the girl’s a witch too?” Rufus thought about that for a moment. “I can see why you wouldn’t want some of those assholes to hear about her. Fuck, man.” Rufus jumped into his truck. “Well I gotta get leavin’ before the cops figure out where I went.”

“Ok. Get outta here ya old bastard.”

Rufus’ truck sped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was longer than I expected. I’m trying to keep each of these relatively the same length, so I’m making Weekend at Bobby’s two chapters. I’ve already started Chapter 7. So, you won’t have to wait too awfully long. Like I always say, I do enjoy reviews, and if there are any ideas you have for this story I would love to hear them.


	7. Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie and Bobby encounter an agent in pursuit of Rufus. They get rid of him and Bobby catches a break trying to blackmail Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is here with the second half of Weekend at Bobby’s. Unfortunately, until we reach mid-Season 7 a lot of the scenes are going to heavily follow the episodes. This chapter is the second part of the episode Weekend at Bobby’s. Once I start diverting more from canon, it will get a bit more interesting. Nothing too crazy though. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything else you may recognize. Any similarities to any real person are purely coincidental.

After Rufus was gone, Evie and Bobby went back inside. Bobby was about to cut into the cobbler when the phone rang. Bobby put down the knife and walked over to the phone.

“Yeah.” He listened for a moment. “Well, what happened to the silver knife blessed by a priest?”

‘Dean again. What’s he done now?’ Evie thought, leaning against the counter. She heard a knock at the front door.

“POLICE!”

 “I got it.” She mouthed to Bobby as she passed him. He nodded, looking for a particular passage in his book. She opened the door to see the sheriff and a man in a suit. She assumed he was FBI and was proven correct when he flashed his badge at her.

“Agent Adams.” He said rudely. “I need to talk with Robert Singer.”

She was irritated at his attitude. “He’s on the phone at the moment, so unless someone is gonna die in the next two minutes, I think you can afford to wait.”

He bristled and the Sherriff tried to diffuse the situation. “We can wait.” She looked Evie over. “What’s your name? Call me curious.”

She smiled genuinely at the Sherriff. “My name’s Evelyn. Ya can call me Evie. Bobby’s my dad.”

The Sheriff looked surprised. “Well, Miss Singer, I’m Jody Mills.”

Evie awkwardly shook her hand, choosing not to comment on the last name. Actually, she kinda liked it.

Agent Adams rolled his eyes. “We don’t have time for-”

He was cut off when Bobby stuck his head out the door, still on the phone. “My mom.” He mouthed at them gesturing for them to come in.

They followed him into the living room. “Great, great. Now blend the herbs, sauté over high heat, and cook well.” He waited a moment before finishing. “Okay. Great, great. Enjoy the roast, mom.”

Evie smiled at her dad. ‘Liar.’ She thought. “Dad, Agent Adams here wants ta ask ya some questions.”

The agent thrusts a sketch at Bobby. “Have you seen this man? Rufus Turner, aka Luther Vandross, aka Ruben Studdard.

Evie kept her face calm while internally laughing at Rufus’ aliases. “No,” she answered before Bobby could reply. We’ve not seen him.”

“I was asking him. Not you, girl.”

Bobby glared at the man. “Well, the answer’s the same either way, ‘cause most of the day we were both out back working. We’ve not seen anyone but the neighbor.”

Agent Adams glared back. “Funny, ‘Cause I got a couple of guys working the highway. Said they saw him pull in here, carrying a body.”

“Well, then we must have missed him.” Evie shrugged. “I’m awfully sorry to have wasted y’all’s time-”

Adams cut her off. “I’m just gonna take a look around.”

Bobby took two steps in his direction. “Ya got a warrant, sonny?”

Adams got in Bobby’s face. “Well, do I need one, sir?”

They glared at each other.

Jody stepped forwards. “Okay fellas, put the rulers away. Zip up.” She patted both men on the chest. She turned to Adams. “Look, Bobby here is kind of a…” She looked at Bobby, deciding on the right word. “Crank. And he ain’t what you call a fan of big brother, but me and him…” She looked backward at Bobby. “How long have I been arresting you now? Ten years?”

“Thereabouts.” Bobby agreed.

“Yeah, we got a history, so… what do you say, just let me scope the place out? That okay? You could just wait outside.” She stared at Adams expectantly.

He looked he and then turned to the door. “Five minutes.”

“Great.” Jody shrugged.

They watched Adams go outside. Jody turned back to Bobby.

Bobby looked alarmed. “Why did ya send him outside?”

Jody sounded confused. “’Cause I didn’t think you’d want him in here.”

“I don’t. I’ve got a body in the basement.”

Jody rolled her eyes. “My point.”

“Yeah, but I got another body buried in the yard.”

Jody's eyes widened. “Damn it.”

Evie’s stomach felt ill. She ran past Jody and stood on her toes to look through the window. “Fuck!” She turned around. “He ain’t there.”

“Balls!”

The three of them walked out into the yard. Adams saw them and approached. “Mr. Singer, come with me, please.  Bobby and Jody exchanged glances.

They followed him to the spot where they had buried the Okami. Evie was alarmed to see it was disturbed.

Adams stared expectantly at them. “You mind explaining this?”

Bobby scoffed. “What? You’ve never had a septic tank explode on ya?”

Evie took great satisfaction in the disgusted look on Adams’ face.

“I got it pretty well cleaned up,” Bobby continued. “But watch where you step.” He gestured at the man’s feet.

Adams stepped back and glanced at the bottom of his shoes.

Before long, Adams left. It was now just the three of them.

Jody looked at Bobby for a long moment. “Well, I’d better get back to the station. Paperwork.” She glanced down at her feet.

 Bobby rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Uh. Thanks.” He hesitated. “For helping with that dick.”

Jody nodded and got into her car. “Yeah. No problem. Bye.”

“Bye,” Bobby said quietly as she drove away.

 

It was night before Bobby was able to get ahold of Rufus and by then he was pacing. “Get back here.” He listened for a moment, putting a bag on the desk in front of him. “The Okami ain’t dead.” He started pulling various knives out of the bag. “Did you use a bamboo dagger? Blessed by a Shinto priest? Did you stab it seven times?” From the expression on Bobby’s face, Rufus hadn’t. “It’s seven!” Apparently, Rufus was in the mood to argue. “Well, clearly it’s seven times. The damn hole is empty. What was it feeding on when you found it?” Bobby’s face went pale. “Shit.” He wasted no time running out the door.

Evie ran after him. “What’s going on? Where are we going?”

Bobby looked determined. “The Okami’s gonna go after Marcy. We gotta stop it.”

“How are we gonna do that?” She shook her head. “We ain’t got bamboo daggers.”

“I’ll figure something out. I’ll handle the Okami, you stay with Marcy. Keep her safe.”

They made it to Marcy’s house and busted through the door.

Marcy screamed. Then she noticed them. “Bobby? Evie?”

“Where’s your bedroom?” Bobby asked, sounding out of breath.

Marcy pointed the way, still in shock, and Bobby ran down the hall. Evie followed carefully with Marcy. Bobby pushed the door open and checked under the bed. They walked in while he continued searching the room.

Marcy looked terrified. “Bobby, I’m trying to keep my cool, but what are you doing in my house with a shotgun?”

Bobby stopped searching and looked at Marcy. “Have you seen anything… weird.”

“Marcy raised her eyebrows. “You mean besides you?” Her eyes wandered up to the ceiling and she gasped.

Bobby follows her gaze to the corner behind him and the Okami pounces on him. It wrestles with him and tosses him out the window. It turns to Marcy and Evie, who pulls Marcy out of the room and shuts the door.

She tries to get Marcy to hide in the bathroom and lock herself in, but Marcy wouldn’t listen and ran outside, just as the Okami tries to push Bobby inside the wood chipper. “Bobby, no, look out!” Marcy screams.

Just then, Bobby knees the Okami, and overpowers it, pushing it into the wood chipper. Blood and guts spray everywhere, hitting Marcy and Evie full on. They stand there, coated in gore, both feeling fairly disgusted. Marcy looked like she was going to vomit.

Bobby stares at them. “I, uh, thought your chipper was broke.”

“I just said that to get you over here.”

“Oh.” Bobby paused. “Well, I guess I could come over for dinner some night. Might be fun.”

Marcy shook her head. “I don’t think so.”

Bobby had an ‘it figures’ look on his face. “Story of my life.”

Seeing that look on his face set Evie off.  She scoffed glaring at Marcy. “Oh yeah, you think he’s so wonderful when he’s just the cranky redneck next door. But when he fucking saves your life…” She shook her head. “What is wrong with you? Come on Dad, let’s go home.” She gripped his hand and strode off. He followed, looking astonished at her outburst.

They got cleaned up as soon as they got home. She spent the next hour still fuming. God, she hated people sometimes. She only calmed down after Bobby came in with tea and they curled up next to each other on the couch.

He smiled at her. “One thing I’ve learned in this business. The people you save never thank you for it. Some don’t even seem to notice. It doesn’t bother me anymore. I don’t let it.” He gestured for her to lean against him.

The Next Morning

Evie woke up on the couch, to her dad on the phone.

“Woodchopper.” Was all she heard.

She snorted. Must be talking to Rufus.

There was a long silence. “Forget it. I figure I still owe you more than you owe me.” Another long pause. “Great. I don’t know what that gets me.”

Evie wondered what they were talking about now. She looked over at Bobby.

Whatever Rufus had said must have sparked Bobby’s interest because he sat up and his tone changed. “Did he now?” He listened for a moment. “Did they fish out his bones?”

She rolled her eyes and huffed. “Crowley. Of course.” She mumbled.

“I need that ring.” Bobby sounded really excited now. Rufus must have said something because Bobby’s voice suddenly sounded irritated. “I’m asking for a ring. And I’d appreciate your… help… in getting’ it.”

Evie just shook her head. Damn, he’s persistent. She rolled over and went back to sleep. It wasn’t long before she woke up again.

Bobby was rushing around the room. He looked irritated.

She yawned. “Dad, what’s goin’ on

He looked over at her startled. “Oh, good. You’re up. I gotta go talk to the sheriff. Be back soon”

She sat up, scratching her shoulder. “We gotta talk to Jody? Ok, I’m coming with. We’re takin’ the Jeep though.” She had fallen asleep in her jeans and a sweater so all she had to do was slip on some shoes. She stumbled out the door after Bobby. As they took off in the Jeep, Evie noticed that Bobby looked kind of upset. “Dad, what’s wrong?”

He shook his head. “Just had an argument with the boys.” He didn’t explain any further.

Evie felt it would be wise not to push. “So, what do we need Jody for?”

Rufus has something we need for leverage against Crowley. His son’s ring. We can summon him and trade Crowley his son for my soul.”

Evie nodded, trying not to smile. “Ah. Hostage situation. Nice.”

Bobby shot her a confused look.

She shrugged. “It’s a smart plan.”

She sat in the Jeep while Bobby talked to Jody. It didn’t take long before they were back at the house. Bobby called Sam and Dean and asked them to go to Scotland. He explained why and they agreed to head out the next evening.

 

Evie spent the next day reading up on some of the easier spells her mother had written down, most of which were in Haitian Creole. She was trying to summon things to her. Crowley had told her many times before that she was powerful enough to do much more than that, but she had a hard time believing him. She sighed noticed a small grey book on a shelf. It was only five feet away from her. She focused on it and moved her fingers in a ‘come here’ motion. “Deplase.”

The book twitched, and fell off into the floor. Evie groaned as she put her hands over her face. “Damn it.” She tried again. “Deplase” It didn’t even twitch. After many more failed attempts, she got up and left the room.

Around 7 o’clock Jody showed up with Rufus. Bobby boiled the ring to clean it and Rufus left. Bobby and Evie went downstairs and set up the ritual to summon Crowley’s son.

Bobby poured salt in a circle around the ritual. “Amate spiritus oscorte tae quadaramos aramos nobiscume quarde ahpule nos chikitara.”

Their breath became visible as the temperature plummeted. They turned around to see a confused looking dark-haired man.

“Gavin MacLeod?” Bobby asked.

The man looked around. “Yes. Is- Is this Hell?”

“That’s gonna depend on you,” Bobby stated.

Evie wondered what exactly Bobby would do to the confused spirit if it didn’t cooperate.

Gavin stared at Bobby.

Bobby glared at the spirit. “You Fergus MacLeod’s boy?”

Gavin nodded.

Bobby looked triumphant. “You and me… we’re gonna have a nice, long chat.”

They conversed almost two hours, Gavin telling them everything they needed to know. Evie was relieved when she and Bobby finally went back upstairs. Bobby planned to release him after he got his soul back. Evie wished Crowley had already given it back. This was getting tedious.

The next evening Dean called. They had found and dug up Fergus’ grave.

Bobby performed another summoning ritual, this time for Crowley.

He immediately appeared and looked very annoyed.

Bobby scoffed. “Well, you look like hammered crap.” To be fair, Crowley was a bit disheveled.

“And you’re a vision as always.”

Bobby and Crowley stared at each other for a bit. Then Crowley looked up at the devil’s trap on the ceiling and rolled his eyes. “Don’t we all know how this game ends? Really, Bobby, you gotta know when to fold ‘em.”

Bobby was unperturbed. “Word on the street that ever since Lucifer went to the pokey, you’re the big kahuna downstairs.”

“I see you’ve been reading the trades.”

“Trouble in paradise?” Bobby asked, sounding bored.

“Mate, you… have no idea.” Crowley got a glass and poured himself a drink. “I thought… when I got the corner office…” Crowley dropped in an antacid. “I thought it was going to be rainbows and two-headed puppies.” He turned to look at Bobby. “But, if I’m being honest, it’s been hell.” He drained his glass in one go.

“I thought that was the point.”

Crowley put his glass down. “You know what the problem with demons is?”

“They’re demons.”

“Exactly. Evil lying prats. The whole lot of them. And stupid Try to show them a- a new way, a better way. And what do you get? Bugger all. You know, there’s days that I think Lucifer’s whole ‘spike everything with black eyes’ plan wasn’t half bad.” He paused. “Hmm. Feels good to get it off my chest. We should make this a thing.”

“Do I look like Dr. Phil to you?” Bobby’s voice dripped sarcasm.

“A little.”

Bobby gave Crowley a dirty look.

Crowley seemed not to notice. “Anyhoo. Obviously not here for a social call. So on with it.”

“I want-”

Crowley interrupted putting up his hand. “Save you the recap. In fact, I’ll do the shorthand for you.” He pointed at Bobby and spoke in a mock Southern accent. “I want ma soul back, idjit.”

Evie snickered.

Crowley pointed back at himself. “’Fraid not.” He pointed back at Bobby. “But I’m surly and I got a beard. Gimmie!”

Evie couldn’t help it. She burst out laughing, startling the two men.

They stared at her in disbelief.

“Sorry.” Evie choked out. “Carry on.”

Crowley looked at Bobby. “The bottom line is, you get bubkes. Are we done?”

Bobby smirked. “Just getting started.” He looked to his left as Gavin appeared.

Crowley looked startled. He looked back and forth between Gavin, Evie, and Bobby. “Gavin?”

Gavin stared at Crowley.

Crowley looked tearful. “Is that you? It- it’s been so long. I love you so-” Crowley drops the act and laughs. “Sorry.” He looked at Bobby. “Your soul for my boy, is that it? I’ve got to give you credit for thinking outside the box on that one, but… problem is… I loathe the little bastard. You want to torture him, just let me pull up a chair and watch. Hell, burn his bones and send him down to me and we can have a family reunion. That right, son? You picked the wrong bargaining chip this time, my friend.”

“He ain’t a chip.”

Crowley looked confused.

Bobby looked rather smug. “I was just using him to dig up dirt on you. And since Gavin hates you maybe even more than you hate him, he was more than happy to squawk.”

This seemed to bother Crowley. He looked at Gavin. “What did you tell him, son?”

Gavin smiled wickedly. “Everything.” He flickered away looking satisfied.

Bobby walked toward Crowley. “I know it all now. Fergus. You may be king of dirtbags here, but in life, you were nothing but a two-bit tailor who sold his soul in exchange for an extra three inches below the belt.

Crowley tried not to show his discomfort. “Just trying to hit double digits. Admittedly, I was quite drunk at the time…” He glared when Bobby smiled at him. “So, you got a glimpse behind the curtain. And?”

“And… now I know where you’re planted.” Bobby picked up a cellphone and tosses it at Crowley.

Evie could hear Dean’s voice from where she stood.

“Hiya Crowley.”

“Dean. It’s been a long time. We should get together.”

“Sure. We’ll have to do that when I get back.”

“Back?”

“Yeah. Me and Sam, we’ve gone international. In fact, we’re in your neck of the woods.”

Crowley looked upset.

“Did you really used to wear a skirt?” Dean mocked.

“A kilt. I had very athletic calves.” Crowley retorted. “What’ the game?”

“Dominoes. In fact, we just dug yours up”

Crowley looked at Bobby, panic in his eyes. “This is ridiculous. The whole burning bones thing, it’s a myth.”

“I know an employee of yours who would disagree.” Bobby expression was grim.

“That’s where she got to,” Crowley said quietly.

Bobby scoffed. “You demons. You think you’re something special. But you’re just spirits. Twisted, perverted, evil spirits. End of the day, you’re nothing but ghosts with an ego. We torch your bones, you go up in flames.”

They could hear a soft clicking sound. “You hear that Crowley?” Dean asked.

Crowley looked down at the phone. “That’s me flicking my Bic for you.”

Bobby stared at Crowley. “Your bones for my soul. Going once…

They could hear Dean playing with his lighter.

“Going twice…”

Crowley tossed the phone to the ground. “Bollocks.”

Crowley raised his hand to reveal the contract on Bobby’s skin. He turned his hand over and in a wiping motion, started to erase the contract.

“You can go ahead and leave in the part about my legs.

Crowley rolls his eyes but leaves it. The rest of the contract disappears.

Bobby smirked. Pleasure doin’ business with you.

Crowley just glares at him. “Now if you don’t mind.” He looks up at the trap.

Bobby releases him and he disappears.

Evie shook her head and headed upstairs to bed. Within an hour, she felt Crowley slip in beside her as she drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This turned out to be a long one. Tons of dialogue. I’m kinda glad it’s over so we can move forward with the story. Not that I don’t like Weekend at Bobby’s. I adore that episode. I just have a lot of stuff written for later in the story and want to get there. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked it. Please review. It helps me improve. If you have any suggestions for this story, please let me know.


End file.
